In many systems, the mechanical transmission does not interact with another power source such as a hydrostatic transmission to effectively utilize the power being transmitted by the engine. When various arrangements in a system do not cooperate with other arrangements, the power drain on the engine may be unacceptable since it may cause the engine to lug and/or stall. It is beneficial to allow the power of the engine to be delivered to the various arrangements within the system in an effective and efficient manner.